


Subconscious

by HBingo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Mind Palace, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBingo/pseuds/HBingo
Summary: Sherlock visits his Mind Palace and is met with an uncooperative Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/gifts).



"Stop it. I came here because I need to think, not..." Sherlock faltered and then sneered. "Quit being ridiculous." He demanded, glaring at the Consulting Criminal sitting across from him, in John's chair.

Jim hummed, pulling the gun away from his tongue. "Right. How can I say thins, so you'll understand?" He sighed and pressed his lips together, his eyebrows knitting in mock concern. "Look, this is your show. Your game. Our game really, because obviously that isn't over for you. All of this?" He rotated his wrist, the revolver in his hand making several lolling rolls. "You thought it up." He whispered snidely, before perking up, with a manic flash in his eyes. "It's your brain in the driver's seat, honey, I'm just along for the ride."

Sherlock blinked a number of times in rapid succession. Silence reigned for a few minutes, each passing one causing the smirk on Moriarty's face to spread wider. "Shut up." Sherlock finally hissed, his eyes narrowed and his face a violent shade of red.

Jim gave a deranged giggle, his teeth glinting dangerously. "Whatever you say, Sherlock. Your wish is my command." He purred, sliding the barrel back past his soft, pink lips.

Sherlock closed his eyes tightly, with an irritated huff, steepling his fingers and snugging himself tightly down into his chair. Slowly, one of his eyes began to peek open. After a while Jim noticed and batted his eyelashes playfully. Suddenly, Sherlock gave up all pretense of ignoring him, leaning forward in his seat, hands still together, look intent. Jim raised his eyebrows in giddy surprise, before tilting his head in question. "I'm waiting for the safety to fail. I wouldn't want to miss you blowing the back of your head off again."

Moriarty's head flew back as he laughed uproariously, gun slipping out effortlessly. "Oh! Of course. That's _totally_ why you want to watch this." He sniffed, his eyes damp with unshed tears of mirth. "No one would buy that, not even Lestrade."

Sherlock growled. "Put the damn revolver back in  your mouth, you're starting to bore me."

"Oh, we don't want that!" Jim quipped sarcastically, before obeying - after all it was what Sherlock wanted.


End file.
